Balcony
by Phantom Actress
Summary: At night, Marius climbs up Cosette's balcony to visit her. (One-shot) Extreme fluff.


**This was a request from MyLifeIsHamilton. The request was, "Could you write a one-shot (or book, I don't know how though.) about Marius climbing up to Cosette's porch thingy and it's cute and fluffy?" Thanks for the request! So in this one shot, the house that Jean Valjean and Cosette live in has a balcony. I usually imagine the Les Mis stories that I write are based on the 2012 film. The same for this fic, besides the balcony. Trust me, this is VERY fluffy. I kinda found a lot of really good prompts from Pinterest… Yeah. **

**I don't own Les Misérables. **

* * *

Balcony

Marius looked up at the balcony towering above him. His dear Cosette would be in there, braiding and brushing her hair at this time of night. Marius thought back to all the romance novels he'd read before, finding that his knowledge of romance was very limited. With a sigh, the revolutionist attempted to climb up the wall.

It was usually the time that Marius came. Cosette took note of that, looking at the clock. She rose from her bed and opened her balcony doors. Down below was Marius. Climbing up the balcony. To see her. Smiling to herself, Cosette ran to the edge of the balcony.

"Cosette!" Marius called up to her.

"You good down there?" Cosette replied, with a sly grin on her face, "You know, you could of ask me to let down my hair!"

"Didn't think of that, princesse!"

Cosette giggled as Marius got up the rest of the way. As he was about to step into the balcony, his foot slipped. Cosette grabbed him one arm, as if she could save him. But Marius was able to push himself back up. He greeted his love with a kiss.

"Papa's gone for the next hour, so we're by ourselves," Cosette informed him.

Marius only smiled back for an answer. A butterfly landed on Cosette's shoulder. She looked and it and cupped it into her hands. After closing watching Cosette close her eyes for a second, Marius wondered,

"Did you know that if a butterfly lands on a eligible young lady, that girl will most likely marry soon."

Cosette looked at Marius, blushed, and looked back down at her hands. Marius lifted her chin up with one finger.

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met," Marius told her.

"No, your sweeter," Cosette augured.

"No. You're sweet."

"No!"

They could spend the rest of the night arguing over who was the sweetest. Marius and Cosette's foreheads ended up touching. Both of them were smiling until their fight got a bit much. Cosette threatened to tell her father that she knew that Marius was trusting and kind.

"Fine, together we're both really sweet." Marius threw his arms up into the air.

"But your sweeter by yourself," Cosette whispered to herself.

"Cosette!"

"Fine!" _But he's still so much sweeter. _Cosette thought.

"Look at the stars tonight. They're beautiful," Marius said, breathlessly.

Cosette nodded. Stars never really interested her. But she could pretend for Marius. Her papa also loved to look at the stars. Though some nights he seemed more anxious, as he stargazed. When Cosette asked him if he was alright, Valjean always told her in a rush that he was fine.

"Sometimes I look at the stars and think about the future," Marius told her.

"I like to think about… well, romance."

Marius smiled. "I think about my future with you, sometimes."

"What do you think about?"

"I imagine us getting married. My friend Enjolras can be our best man. I know a little boy who could be the ring bearer. Maybe after we marry, we'll have children together. I've always wanted a big family. It was just me as a child."

"It was just me and Papa. When I was younger, I dreamed of having a family one day of eight kids." Cosette blushed again.

Tonight was making her realize how much she loved Marius. How much she yearned to be in his arms. She wanted to be with him forever. With those darling eyes.

"Oh, I, uh, got you something." Marius reached into his pocket and out came a small book. "_Romeo and Juliet_. I thought you might like it."

Cosette took the book from him. "Thank you." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father's carriage arriving. "You have to go!"

Marius, also seeing the vehicle, had started climbing down. Fortunately he was able to get down fast enough. He just ran away from the house, leaving Cosette to wave goodbye, sadly. She took the book into her room, hiding it under her bed, and running downstairs to great her father.

Cosette read the book to herself whenever she had the chance. At the end of every scene, Marius had written a note to her. Something short and sweet like, _I love you _or _You're beautiful. _But at the very end of the book, Cosette was given a surprise.

Her note said, _Will you marry me? _

* * *

**I told you it was gonna be fluffy. I'll let what happens next up to your imagination. :) Sorry, if this was cheesy, like I tell everyone, I'm horrible at writing romance. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, I love requests, if you got any. **


End file.
